User talk:Lord Kenny
Wow! Great job on the Virtual Console list! I don't think I've ever seen someone actually add almost 31,000 letters to a single page in one day! That's outstanding! :Jeez! I don't think I've ever done a single thing for five hours straight in my entire life unless you count sleeping! Well as you probably already know we deeply appreciate your contributions to the Nintendo Wiki! Keep up the great work! Bon Voyage! No problem - take your time! If anything serious happened - then know that you have our sympathy. :Welcome back! Flags Alright, I resized the flags myself and uploaded them, so here they are: If there are any more in particular that you want me to upload, then just say so! Here are the new ones! I think I'll have to redo Mexico - I think I made it too small... if there are anymore, then please tell me - it takes about just a minute to do one, so it's not burden! edit: Oh, and if a game was released in all European countries on the same day, then it'd probably be best if we use the European flag as not to cause the template to get too big: . :Alright, here it is: It looks kind of messy though it gets the point across! ::Alright, fair enough! :That's probably the best idea. Here's a list of countries that Nintendo caters to: http://www.nintendo.com/countryselector That's my potpie! Hm, operation DELETE UNNEEDED IMAGE complete. Oh god Thanks for the heads up. I really didn't expect that when you linked to the image! Well, everything's been taken care of and Koopatroopaman has been banned for the, ahem, inappropriate image. Template I love your idea, and believe me when I say that I will do all I can to try and make it. BUT it will be hard, and I'll probably need to find some help on other Wikis for the flag thing. There are a few other things to note: *Like Plethebest said on my talk page, we should keep media, because while a lot of times I just add "NES Cartridge", there are more things that can be added such as 320-kilobit cartridge. *Now, did you make the template yourself, or did you just take the picture from another Wiki. If it's the latter, could you give me a link to the Wiki you found it on so that I can copy the coding? *I think that's it, but if I think of anything else I'll add it. :I did some research, and this may be a lot harder than I imagined. I'm trying to find someone who's skilled with JavaScript, because I'm certain I won't be able to create it myself. Unless you know of a site where they've made a similar template, I'm not sure if we'll be able to do this any time soon. I'm still looking though. ::I might've found someone who can do it, but I'm not sure at the moment. We'll just have to wait and see. Patience is virtue, amiright. Oh, but if you did find that image from another Wiki, it'd still be great if you could give me the link to that site! Otherwise, it's not a big deal. :Alright. And I just found out that the guy doesn't do templates anymore, so that won't work. I'm not giving up just yet, but it may be awhile until it works out. Review template There is now! Template: Reviews Yo hey I hope we can work together to expand the wiki Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Koopalings you need to help me edit all of the koopalings. lets give their rolls in the games. Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Kid Quick You wrote that Disco Kid was originally going to be Kid Quick. While it does seem rather obvious, I'll have to see some kind of source affirming that fact before we jump to conclusions like that. - BattleFranky202 01:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) DUDE NO WAY! theres a super mario galaxy 2 coming out! thats sweet! i cant wait until it comes out! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif 'Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) question do u think that i could become an admin. i dont mean within a couple of days i mean within months or is it possible. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif 'Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) Reply Hmmm, I wouldn't know since the Wii isn't here with me at the moment, but maybe you should contact RMC over at Gonintendo or check a WiiWare forum and they'll be able to confirm or deny this. It you've searched for it extensively and it's not there, then there's definitely something up with GameLoft. Invader Zim Wiki PLEASE RETURN TO INVADER ZIM WIKI!!! Invader ZIM Wiki is not dead, everyone says it is, but there have been two new users I'm one of 'em. I'm InvaderPig 56 go on my talk page and message me. We NEED you!!! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|PA